


Déprime passagère

by MissCactus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kuroko's little sister, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ne pas laisser une jeune fille déprimée seule, non, jamais. Shintarou était parfaitement d'accord avec Tetsuya sur ce point, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la lui refiler !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déprime passagère

« Dis, tu m'écoutes ?

-Oui… »

Shintarou _détestait_ Tetsuya. Ce dernier avait eut l'audace de venir un samedi matin, chez lui, comme si de rien n'était, et de lui refourguer sa sœur en dépression sur les bras. Evidemment, lorsqu'il avait compris quelle horreur allait être sa journée, il avait refermé sa porte au nez de son ancien camarade, se fichant peu du fait qu'il aurait pu lui faire mal. Son manque de présence lui servant énormément à ce moment-là, le bleu avait réussi à entrer tranquillement, visitant le salon et la cuisine comme s'il avait été invité.

« Midorima-kun. » Commença le joueur fantôme. « -Aujourd'hui la coach a appelé pour un entraînement de dernière minute et personne ne peut garder Aoi.

-Et ? Tu veux que je lui donne ma journée pour toi ?

-Oui. » Répondit-il directement, sous les reniflements de sa sœur et le soupir ennuyé du vert. Ce dernier posa son regard sur la jeune fille qui se frottait les yeux sans pour autant que les larmes ne s'arrêtent.

« -Elle n'est pas assez grande pour rester seule ?

-Elle déprime.

-Et alors ? Mets-la devant Twilight avec des paquets de bonbons, ça devrait l'occuper assez de temps.

-Midorima-kun… » Soupira Tetsuya tandis que le susnommé remontait ses lunettes sur son nez. « Je ne vais pas la laisser seule, pas dans son état. » Il posa une main dans le dos d'Aoi et la poussa légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'elle avance d'un petit pas. Elle leva les yeux et les plongea dans les émeraudes de Shintarou.

« Midorima-sempai… » Marmonna-t-elle. Il tiqua et croisa ses bras, une réponse muette à la demande des deux Kuroko. Il était décidé. Hors de question qu'il sacrifie son seul jour tranquille de la semaine. Oui, pour lui le dimanche était pire qu'une torture. Kazunari se débrouillait toujours pour arriver à le traîner hors de chez lui, l'emmenant se promener, regarder les rares magasins ouverts en ville (du lèche-vitrine en gros… Et Dieu sait à quel point Shintarou trouvait Kazunari pire qu'une fille lorsqu'il était devant des boutiques), ou encore au cinéma. Ceci étant les sorties les plus redoutées, le brun n'avait aucun goût cinématographique. Le samedi était donc le seul jour où il pouvait être tranquille chez lui, et surtout _seul_. Pas question qu'une madeleine vienne le déranger !

« Alors je n'ai pas le choix… » Soupira Tetsuya, prenant la main de sa sœur et partant lentement, très lentement, vers la sortie. « Il va falloir que j'appelle Kise-kun… Désolée, Aoi, tu vas devoir être forte aujourd'hui. Personne d'autre que lui ne peut rester avec toi, personne d'autre que lui ne veut rester avec toi, personne d'autre que lui n'est assez _mature_ pour rester avec toi. »

Mature ?

Shintarou se pinça les lèvres, ne remarquant pas le léger sourire de Tetsuya.

Il n'était pas assez mature ? Lui ? Midorima Shintarou ? Est-ce que le joueur fantôme lui faisait une blague ? Non parce que si c'était le cas, elle n'était pas vraiment de bon goût. Presque comme celles de Kazunari. Il était certainement le plus mature de toute la Génération des Miracles, Seijuuro mis à part. Hors de question qu'il soit traité de gamin par une personne aussi faible que ce Kuroko, même si cela devait lui coûter sa journée !

Ou pas.

Il n'aurait jamais dû avoir ce genre de pensées puériles, et surtout pas à cause de son ancien camarade. Une manipulation tellement évidente, il s'était fait avoir sans rien remarqué jusqu'à ce que Tetsuya lui dise un petit 'Merci Midorima-kun.' en s'enfuyant rapidement de chez lui. Celui qui devait réagir au quart de tour sans réfléchir c'était Daiki, à la limite Ryouta, mais certainement pas lui ! Pas Midorima Shintarou, loin de là ! Et pourtant…

« Dis, tu m'écoutes ou pas ?! » Répéta furieusement la jeune fille à ses côtés, incertaine de l'attention qu'il lui apportait.

« Mais oui. » Siffla-t-il furieusement, sentant la colère l'envahir peu à peu. Avec toutes les énergumènes qui lui tournaient autour depuis plusieurs années, il avait appris à être patient, mais la jeune Kuroko arrivait vraiment à mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Cette dernière se moucha une énième fois, s'essuya les yeux, et prit les mains de Shintarou dans les siennes.

« Je… Je pensais qu'il m'aimait, que je comptais pour lui… Il… Il était tellement…. Tu sais… Gentil, attentionné… Pourquoi… ? Du jour au lendemain… Est-ce que je suis si… Si… Si horrible que ça ? Je ne comprends pas… Yuki-kun était… Il était… Mais je l'aime… Je ne veux pas le laisser… Mais c'est lui qui… Qui… Midorima-sempai… Je… Qu'est-ce que je devrai faire… ? Il me manque… Tellement… C'en est presque… Insupportable… Je ne veux… Je ne peux pas faire comme… Comme si de rien n'était… Parce que… Il… Il… Il était… »

Et c'était reparti… Crise de larmes, elle allait encore lui vider une nouvelle boîte de mouchoirs. Il faudrait qu'il repense à en acheter. Et à ne plus jamais ouvrir la porte à Tetsuya.

« C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi je suis la seule à pleurer ?! Il devrait venir ramper à mes pieds ! Il a lâché la meilleure fille au monde, la meilleure petite amie ! S'il me largue, c'est qu'il est gay, et pas autre chose ! Je le savais ! J'en étais sûre ! Un gars comme lui ne pouvait pas être hétéro ! De toute façon j'étais trop bien pour lui mais… Mais… » Elle prit un mouchoir en reniflant. « Tout ce que je voulais…. C'était le… Rendre… Le rendre heureux… Qu'on soit en-ensemble… Je n'attendais… Rien de plus… Il me hait… ? Je suis moche… ? Je suis nulle… ? Si c'est ça alors… Il avait pitié… ? De moi ? Non… Il avait l'air de m'aimer… Quand il m'embrassait… Il ne jouait pas… Il avait l'air tellement sérieux… T-Tellement… Amoureux… Et pourtant… » Elle s'apprêtait à replonger lorsque subitement, elle se releva, droite comme un piquet. « Pour qui il se prend ce goujat ?! Je ne suis pas intéressante ? Il s'ennuie ?! Pauvre con ! Qu'il aille se faire ! Il peut baiser toutes les salopes qu'il veut maintenant j'en ai rien à foutre ! Je le hais ! Qu'il ne revienne pas en pensant que je vais le pardonner ! Il peut toujours crever ! Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate ! Et moi… Moi je ne rate absolument rien ! Ouais… Absolument… Rien… » Elle se rassit, se collant presque contre le vert. « Mais… Si je ne rate rien… Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait si mal… Il était… Mais… Yuki-kun… » Se retournant, elle se blottit contre l'épaule de Shintarou, s'essuyant presque sur son T-shirt. « -Mi-Midorima-sempai… Je…

-Et tu t'attendais à quoi en sortant avec le petit frère d'Aomine ?! A un gars tout gentil, tout mignon ?! Réfléchis deux secondes. » Lui lâcha froidement le jeune homme. L'entendre se plaindre - depuis… _Oh Dieu, deux heures et demie !_ \- l'avait suffisamment énervé pour qu'il perde la totalité de son self-control. Remontant furieusement ses lunettes sur son nez, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Aoi… Remplis de larmes. Ah, oui, il avait oublié… Aoi était une jeune adolescente amoureuse…

« Kuro-Aoi… Ne-Ne… »

Trop tard. La petite sœur de Tetsuya baissa la tête, ses épaules commencèrent à trembler et le vert vit quelques gouttes tomber de ses yeux.

« -Alors… Alors c'est vrai… C-C'est de ma faute s'il… Si Yuki-kun est parti… ? J'embête tout le monde… Et même Midorima-sempai… !

-Non… » Soupira-t-il. « Ne pleure pas… Je… Je suis désolée… » Finit-il par dire. « Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est de la sienne, il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd. » Il posa timidement une de ses mains sur une épaule tremblante d'Aoi. « Aoi, ne pleure pas… » Cela ne l'aidait pas du tout, la jeune fille ne l'écouta même pas. « Je ferai ce que tu veux alors arrête. S'il te plaît. » A l'entente de ces mots, l'adolescente releva ses yeux.

« Vraiment ? Super, je voulais essayer quelque chose avec Tetsu-nii mais il n'avait pas le temps. Viens, je vais te montrer ! » Ah oui… Il disait quoi au fait ? Que c'était Daiki et Ryouta qui devaient se faire avoir et pas lui, c'est ça ? Très bonne blague…

« Aaaaah, c'est tellement gentil de ta part, Midorima-sempai ~ Je voulais me faire cette coiffure depuis longtemps mais je ne voyais rien à ce que je faisais. Merci ! » Elle ouvrit par la suite un de ses magasines qu'elle avait sorti de son sac, et posa son doigt sur la tête d'une femme. « -Ensuite j'aimerai que tu me fasses celle-ci, elle est trop mignonne !

-C'est impossible… Tu vois bien que tu as les cheveux trop courts. » Une paire d'yeux azurs remplis d'eau se retournèrent vers lui. « D'accord, d'accord. » Soupira-t-il. « Je vais te la faire. »

« Quelle horreur, elle est juste trop moche celle-ci. » Et le voilà devant une émission de téléréalité... Sûrement la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais vu, comment Aoi pouvait regarder ce genre de choses ?

« Pfff, elle est refaite de partout, t'as vu la taille de sa poitrine ? » Non, il ne l'avait pas vu. Et il ne la regarderait pas pour lui faire plaisir. Sûrement pas.

« Midorima-sempai ! Fais-moi des cupcakes ! » La jeune déprimée - plus si déprimée que ça apparemment - arriva en courant dans la cuisine où il se trouvait à l'instant même. « Tu sais les faire, au moins ? Tetsu-nii m'a dit que tu cuisinais bien, j'aimerai vraiment en manger ! » Non… Non. Non, non, non, non, non, non… Aujourd'hui n'était pas censé être une mauvaise journée. Alors pourquoi devait-elle se trouver sur son chemin ? Shintarou ne voulait absolument pas cuisiner maintenant, et surtout pour elle. Il avait besoin de quelque chose là, maintenant, tout de suite qui le sauverait. N'importe quoi, même Takao !

Ding dong ~

… C'était une blague… Takao n'allait quand même pas arriver… Il ne manquerait plus que lui, il ne le sauverait certainement pas… A croire qu'aujourd'hui il avait acheté le mauvais _lucky item_ …

« Tetsu-nii ! » Entendit-il crier de l'entrée où Aoi s'était dirigée !

« -Ne dérange pas Midorima-kun encore, on y va, Aoi.

-Oui ~ ! » Elle revint rapidement dans la cuisine et enlaça rapidement Shintarou. « Merci pour tout, Midorima-sempai. Je te revaudrai ça ! » Et elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. La porte claqua, mais le vert n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Il s'assit calmement sur une chaise, écoutant d'une oreille les bruits alentours. Rien. Le calme plat. Il avait réussi. Il avait survécu à la déprime d'Aoi Kuroko. Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement, heureux d'en avoir enfin fini avec elle, avant de se tendre lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer. De légers pas se dirigeaient vers lui et il avait peur de savoir à qui appartenait sa démarche. En fin de compte, son calvaire n'était toujours pas fini… Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir apparaître Tetsuya dans l'encadrement de la porte, et non sa sœur !

Ce dernier s'approcha de Shintarou qui n'avait pas bougé, posa doucement une de ses mains sur sa joue et colla timidement ses lèvres aux siennes.

« Encore merci, Midorima-kun. » Murmura-t-il avec de légères rougeurs sur les joues. Le susnommé ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il captura de nouveau sa bouche pour un baiser plus long, mais toujours aussi chaste.

« On se voit à notre prochain match. » Dit Tetsuya à son petit-ami, avant de s'en aller définitivement cette fois-ci, sous un petit sourire du vert.

Tout compte fait, cette journée de torture n'était peut-être pas si horrible que ça, vu le résultat. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il le prit, toujours dans ses songes, et l'ouvrit.

_De : Takao_

_Shin-chan, on va cinéma demain ! Je passe te chercher vers 10h, sois à l'heure !_

… Ou pas.


End file.
